Behind the Screen
by booksandmusic19
Summary: What if Arthur HAD looked behind the screen in "Beginning of the End"? Would he turn Morgana in?
1. Chapter 1

So... after I watched "Beginning of the End", the plot bunnies came. This idea occurred to me and so here it is!

SUMMARY: _What if Arthur HAD looked behind the screen in "Beginning of the End"? Would he turn Morgana in?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters. **

* * *

"_Why don't you go back to – brushing your hair or whatever it is you do all day?" Arthur asked disdainfully, and turned to leave._

"_Bye, Arthur," Morgana said, a hint of a smile crossing her face. "Good luck with the search." The door slammed behind the disgruntled prince._

_

* * *

_

Arthur didn't know where the druid boy could be. He had searched every single room in the castle but had found no evidence whatsoever that a young boy could be hiding.

He sighed and sat down heavily in the chair. Merlin was nowhere to be found, as usual. Arthur recalled seeing his manservant entering Morgana's chambers, which was unusual.

What was even more unusual was that when Morgana had told him the boy was behind the screen, Arthur could have sworn he had seen Merlin's face there. He also remembered seeing a small pair of boots in her room, but when he had looked more carefully, they were gone.

No, that was impossible. His father's ward would never be so disloyal as to harbor a fugitive. And yet, there was something about the fact that Morgana had been so _sure_ he would never look where she told him to that perhaps she was keeping a secret.

His supper still hadn't arrived. Cursing lazy servants and silly girls, Arthur got up and strode down the hall to Morgana's chambers. He would prove, once and for all, that Morgana was not hiding the boy.

Stopping at her door, he raised his fist and pounded once on the door. From behind the thick wood, the prince heard sounds of scuffling before his father's ward opened the door, Merlin behind her looking nervous.

"Arthur," she said, her surprise clearly showing in her voice. Arthur ignored her, pushing past her and walking into her room. Taking one glance at Merlin, he said sarcastically, "There you are, Merlin. Thank you so much for supper." The boy hit his head with his palm. "How could I have forgotten?" he muttered.

Morgana shut the door behind him and asked, "Why are you here? You've already searched my chambers." He ignored her questions but began walking toward the screen in the back of the room. He heard Merlin utter a small intake of breath before he tore apart the hangings to reveal a small boy.

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes and shrank back into the corner. Arthur spun around, looking at Morgana. "So he _was_ here when I came before?" he asked harshly. She looked close to tears and nodded very slightly before sinking down into a chair.

"Uther is going to kill him, Arthur," she said, "I couldn't let him do that. He's just a boy." Arthur said, "My father will kill _you,_ Morgana. Did you ever think of that? This is treason."

She closed her eyes. "I don't care. He needs to get back to his people." Arthur looked over at Merlin, who had gone over by the boy. They weren't talking, but he had the feeling that his manservant was communicating with the boy.

Before Arthur could tell Merlin to stop, the boy had gotten up and ran toward the door. Arthur strode over to him in two steps and held him by the arm. The boy let out a cry of pain, and Arthur noticed a bandage on his arm.

"Don't move," he said, but Morgana, who ran over to the boy and held him tight, interrupted him. "Please, Arthur, let him go," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

Arthur didn't know what to do. If he turned them in, Morgana might be executed. And yet, if he didn't, he would be betraying his father. Looking down at the boy, Arthur saw huge blue eyes staring at him, but when the boy saw he was looking at him, he looked away.

Did he want to be a king whose people feared him? Abruptly, he released the boy and walked to the door.

"Guards!" he called. He heard Morgana gasp and Merlin say, "No!" "Make sure the Lady Morgana does not leave her chambers tonight," he told the guard.

The guard nodded, and Arthur turned to leave before he remembered his manservant, who other than his recent outburst had remained silent. "Merlin," he called, "Come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters. **

* * *

Arthur ignored Merlin's attempts to get his attention as he walked back to his chambers. When he walked inside, his manservant turned to go to the kitchen, no doubt to get Arthur's food; pointless, as it was probably tepid by now.

"Wait," he said. Merlin turned to look at him, and Arthur beckoned him to come inside. "Did you know?" he asked and instantly berated himself for the pointless question.

Merlin ducked his head, not meeting Arthur's eyes. Although Arthur could not hear his answer, he could tell that Merlin _had_ known. "What happened?" he asked.

Merlin took a deep breath and met Arthur's eyes. "I saw him in the courtyard, and he called out to me. He asked for my help, so I told him to follow me. Then I brought him to Morgana."

Arthur stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "So you put her in danger?" he asked coldly. How could Merlin have done such a thing? He had always thought Merlin a bit reckless, but never so openly treasonous. Merlin nodded, but quickly added, "It was her idea. I never asked her anything, I promise."

"And yet you went to her," Arthur said. "I can't believe this. This would have never happened if it wasn't for you." Merlin opened his mouth, but Arthur silenced him with a glare.

"Save your apologies for someone who will listen. And don't bother getting my dinner. Now leave." Merlin nodded deferentially. "Yes, sire," he said, before turning and walking out the door.

For once in his life, Arthur didn't know what to do. He was certainly angry at Merlin, that was definite. He couldn't believe that that – idiot – had involved Morgana. Surely he had known it was dangerous!

However, Arthur still didn't know what he should do about it. His mind was telling him to go to his father; this child was a fugitive and needed to be dealt with. His conscience, though, was telling him to help the boy.

Groaning in frustration, Arthur sank down onto his bed. After several minutes, the prince fell into a fitful sleep.

_

* * *

Merlin walked down the stone steps into the dragon's dark cave, torch in hand. "Are you there?" he called, "Where are you?" The dragon flew out from behind a huge cliff face and landed on the giant rock before Merlin. _

"_What is your question this time?" it asked. "This boy," said Merlin. "How does he know me?" "Many people know you, but few call you Merlin," the dragon answered knowingly, "But listen to me – do not help the boy. He will destroy your destiny."_

_Merlin was confused. "Why shouldn't I protect him?" he asked. But the dragon simply flew away, the long chain swinging under him. _

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear, but Arthur still had no idea what he was going to do on the matter of the druid boy. Once he had gotten out of bed, he saw that his breakfast had been placed on the table; Merlin was nowhere in sight.

Arthur got dressed and ate, and then he decisively walked out of the door. He didn't know where he was going: he just wanted to walk and think. Still, it surprised him when he found himself outside Morgana's room.

He knocked quietly, not wanting to wake them, although he needn't have worried – Gwen opened the door slightly. When she saw who it was, Arthur noticed she glanced furtively at the screen where the boy must have been hiding. "Please, Arthur, don't turn him in," she said quietly.

Arthur walked into the room and leaned against the wall. "Why do you want to help this boy so much?" he asked. Morgana answered, "I don't want to see an innocent child executed."

She walked over to the screen and pulled it open slightly, looking behind it. Arthur moved to stand next to her. The druid boy was awake; he was leaning against a pillow.

When he saw Arthur, he looked fearfully at Morgana and then attempted to make himself as small as possible. Arthur bent down, close to him. "What is your name?" he asked. The boy didn't answer. He began to ask again when Morgana said, "I don't know if he can speak," she said.

Arthur turned away from the boy and sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "It would be suicide to try to help him. Besides, he's a sorcerer. He can't be trusted," he said, trying to convince himself.

"But he's done nothing wrong," insisted Gwen. "Why should he be killed?" She instantly looked abashed and became flustered, saying, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," and busied herself with making Morgana's bed.

"So this is how you'll be king," Morgana said quietly. "You'd condemn an innocent child just because he possesses magical abilities." Arthur began to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Prince Arthur? The king would like to see you," the guard outside said.

Arthur rose from the chair and walked toward the door. Morgana clutched at his sleeve, stopping him from going, and said, "He's just a child. Let him go, I beg you," she pleaded. In that moment, Arthur made up his mind. He certainly did not want to anger his father, but Morgana had a point. The child was innocent.

He turned around and said, "Very well. But don't do anything rash. We need a plan." Morgana let go of his arm and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she said. He pushed her away and opened the door, walking out into the hall.

His steps were measured, and on the outside he appeared perfectly composed. Yet internally he was silently arguing with himself. Arthur really did not know whether he had made a good decision.

Of course, his conscience was telling him he had, but his mind, as prince, was telling him to go back on his word and tell his father everything. _You promised Morgana,_ a small voice in his head whispered. _Yes, but you have a duty to keep Camelot safe,_ another voice told him.

He had reached the double doors that led to the council chambers. Inside, his father was standing and looking out the window down at the village. However, Uther turned around when he heard the doors open.

"Arthur," he said, "have you found the boy?" "Not yet. Perhaps whoever was hiding him has escaped," Arthur said, fervently hoping the king would accept his answer.

"Yes, we must consider that. Have the guards double their searches on anyone leaving the castle. But you must search again for the boy. If they have not found him, he must still be in the castle." Arthur nodded and left the room.

* * *

**Please Review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! This one is mainly filler, but next one will have some action! **

**Disclaimer - If I owned Merlin, I would be on my way right now to England to meet Bradley James. I don't, so I'm not. **

* * *

Arthur did not want to tell the guards to search the castle again – what if they found Morgana was hiding the boy? But his father would hold him responsible if they did not do their job, so he had no choice but to relay the message.

Once he had spoken to the captain of the guards, the prince turned to go to Morgana's room. However, when he got there, his father's ward was nowhere in sight. When he turned to ask the guard where she had gone, the guard told him she had gone for some fresh air.

He stepped inside the room; he would wait for her to return rather than hunt her down. At first sight, the room appeared empty. When he looked again, however, Arthur saw that the druid boy was peering out at him from behind the screen. When he met the boy's eyes, they disappeared out of sight.

He walked toward the hiding place and once again pulled back the screen. The boy looked up at him, a silent plea in his eyes. Arthur said quietly, "I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." The boy hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

Arthur had a feeling that the boy would not move from behind the curtain, though, so he simply went back to the chair he had been sitting in earlier that morning.

It wasn't long before Morgana returned, with Merlin following her. She let out a sigh of relief when she checked behind the curtain and saw the boy was still there. "I wouldn't have turned him in," Arthur said, not meeting her eyes.

"Thank you," she breathed, "I knew you'd do the right thing." Arthur looked at Merlin for a moment, who met his eyes quickly and looked away, before addressing Morgana. "We need to figure out a way to get him out of the castle."

She sat down in a chair opposite him. "I know. We were planning on using the door in the armory, but…" she trailed off. Arthur looked back at Merlin, surprised. For one thing, he didn't know his servant was so concerned for the boy's safety.

As he thought about it, however, Arthur realized that Merlin was the one who had gotten all of them involved. Of course he would want to protect the boy. Merlin had known, though, that Arthur was the only one who possessed the keys to the door. Surely he didn't mean to steal them?

Arthur glared at his servant. "And the keys?" he asked. Merlin met his gaze. "I would have returned them," he said. Ignoring him, Arthur turned back to Morgana. "There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. It's deep in the burial vaults, but we have no other option."

"If you do that, you'll have to go through the entire castle," Morgana argued. "It's too risky," agreed Merlin, "Besides, even if no one saw you, you'd have to get past the guards in the dungeons."

Morgana said, "I can help with the guards. That sleeping draught Gaius gives me? It's powerful enough that if I put it in wine, it will still put them to sleep."

Arthur nodded. It was a good idea, and the guards hopefully wouldn't wake up until after they were long gone. "So I'll take the boy, and Merlin, you'll meet us down by the end of the tunnel," he said.

He had expected Merlin to argue. But it was Morgana who spoke up. "If you go, Uther will suspect you. He'll notice you're gone." Merlin agreed, "I should go; I'm more easily missed."

He was right, of course. Arthur knew that his father would suspect anyone who had left the castle, unless he knew where they were going. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Merlin, you and I will be going hunting tonight." When he saw his servant was going to argue, he held up a hand. "I'll tell my father that I want to go hunting, and then we'll take the boy. He won't suspect me, of all people."

Morgana nodded. "I guess we'll just have to hope it works," she said quietly.

* * *

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. 2 chapters in one day. You guys (and girls) are so lucky!! Enjoy!! This chapter is in Morgana's POV (but it's kind of obvious) **

* * *

After Arthur left, Morgana sank into a chair next to the window. She knew she was risking so much to protect the boy, but if anyone had asked her why, she would not have an answer.

There was some kind of connection between her and the boy. She knew it had to be magical; the boy was a druid and therefore possessed magic. She fervently hoped that he would do nothing more to draw attention to his powers.

During the execution, when he had smashed the mirror, Morgana had been sure that guards would burst in the door, having heard his outcry. But then she had realized that nothing had been said aloud.

She had heard him in her mind, and by the looks of it, Merlin had too.

Morgana didn't know what to think of this. She had been having nightmares for as long as she could remember, and now she could hear other's thoughts, if that was what it was?

More than anything, this terrified her. If Uther somehow found out, she would be executed on the spot. Never mind that he and her father had been friends, his hate of magic overcame everything. It was a stroke of luck that Arthur, and not the king, had found the boy.

When she went over to make sure he was alright, Morgana saw that he had fallen asleep. However, when she pulled the blanket over him, he gave a start and his eyes snapped open.

_Morgana, _the same voice in her head spoke. She looked around quickly, but no one was there. It must have been the boy again. "How do you know my name?" she asked. The boy simply said, _Thank you,_ and fell asleep once more.

Troubled, Morgana got into her own bed and lay there for quite some time, watching the pattern of the candle's light on the castle walls. Finally, she dozed off.

_

* * *

_

_Blue eyes turned gold. There was a flash of light._

_A green-cloaked figure ran past. _

_The gold gave way to blue once more._

_Arthur was looking at someone with disbelief etched into his face. Then he pulled out his sword. _

* * *

Morgana awoke in a cold sweat. The candle had burnt out, leaving the room in the eerie glow of the moonlight. She quickly went over to check on the boy – he was still there – and then sat down.

There was no point in attempting to go back to sleep. She knew that once she had had a nightmare, there was no point in lying in bed and brooding over it. Although she knew it wouldn't help, she took some of the sleeping draught Gaius had given her.

Of course, all she could think about was the nightmare and what it meant. Arthur surely knew already that the boy possessed magic; after all, that was why Morgana was hiding him. But then why did he have such a shocked look on his face?

What concerned Morgana the most was that her dream might come true. Her dream about Arthur had come true. Although, of course, no one had told her, she had seen it in Merlin's eyes when he returned.

She desperately wanted to protect the boy. The connection between him and her was only growing stronger as the time passed, and she fervently hoped they would get him back to his people safely.

* * *

The next morning, she was awakened by a light knock on the door. "Milady?" asked Gwen. "Are you awake?" Morgana quickly pulled on a robe and opened the door, ignoring her maid's questioning look.

"You didn't sleep well last night?" Gwen asked lightly. Morgana nodded. "Another nightmare," she said. "About Arthur?" Gwen asked. Morgana shook her head. Gwen was the only person she ever told about her dreams; she dared not tell them to anyone else. "I don't know who it was, just that they were a sorcerer," she said. "And I saw a glimpse of the boy as well."

Gwen patted her shoulder comfortingly. "There's no sense worrying about it now," she said practically. "Have you figured out how you'll get the boy to his people?" As she spoke, Morgana took a piece of bread from the breakfast tray and walked over to the druid boy.

He was already awake, so she gave him the bread and told him, "Come on, it's safe to come out." The boy hesitantly stepped out from behind the screen and went to sit on the edge of Morgana's bed.

"Yes, we'll be using a tunnel that leads out of the castle," she answered, and brought the tray over to him. After all, he had eaten very little the past two days as he had been sick with a fever. He helped himself to an apple and bit into it without a word.

Morgana looked over at Gwen. Her maid was staring intently at the boy. "I wonder what he was doing in Camelot," she said quietly. Morgana had also tried to find a reason for why a magical druid would come to Camelot, where magic was prohibited. So far, she could come up with no probable excuse.

"Perhaps they were simply passing through," she said in response to Gwen's question. More to herself, she added, "But then how did the King's Guard know they were here?" Gwen shook her head. "There are a lot of things I'd like to know about this boy," she said as she took the breakfast tray from the bed.

Someone knocked at the door. With a glance back at the boy, who had hidden himself behind her bed, Morgana went to open the door. It was Merlin, and Morgana stepped aside to let him in.

But he did not enter the room. What was more, he looked worried. "What is it?" Morgana asked. If Uther had found out….

"The king invited you to dine with him tonight," Merlin said. "He said there was something he wanted to ask you about."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's Chapter 5! **

**I attempted to put a **_**very**_** slight bit of Arthur/Gwen fluff in it. Hope I didn't fail miserably. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. 'Nuff said. **

Morgana's eyes widened in shock. The only reason she could come up with for Uther wanting to dine with her was the fact that he had found out about the boy. They were lucky he was to be returned to his people tonight, or Uther might have become even more suspicious.

That was when another thought suddenly occurred to Morgana. If she didn't give the draught to the guards, the plan would not work. And she desperately wanted to take some part in helping the boy escape.

"I can't go," she told Merlin and Gwen. "You need me for the plan to work." As she had expected, both her maid and Merlin began talking at once.

"Uther will suspect – "

"We'll find a way around – "

"Don't worry, Arthur can take care of – "

"I'll take your place," said Gwen loudly.

The first thought Morgana had when she heard Gwen's idea was that of approval. However, the rest of her mind silently screaming NO quickly replaced it. She agreed with her second thoughts. After all, she had already placed Merlin and now Arthur in danger. She couldn't bear it if Gwen was involved as well.

"No, we'll find some other way." Those words came from neither her nor Merlin's mouth. Arthur was standing in the doorway; he had apparently heard the entire conversation.

Morgana realized she must have had a shocked look on her face, because he quickly went on to reassuringly say, "No one else heard. But I do think that if you're harboring a fugitive, you'd be slightly more careful of who can hear you."

"We WERE having a private conversation, you know," she told Arthur, "First Merlin and then you. You know, I think the entire castle has forgotten how to knock." Arthur smirked. "Well, it just so happens that I am the _prince._ Ergo, I do not need to knock."

Morgana rolled her eyes and muttered, "prat." She then turned to Gwen and said, "I can't let you get any more involved than you already are."

Gwen shook her head before saying, "If you're worried about me getting caught, I'm already involved with the plan. Uther will execute me if he finds out you're involved, Morgana, because he knows you'd tell me. I'm not afraid. Besides, I'd like to help."

Morgana said, "No, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you on my account. I'll just tell him I don't feel well and can't come." "No, that would just insult him. You really should go, Morgana. We'll figure something out," said Arthur.

"I already said I'd take care of it," said Gwen petulantly. Arthur walked over to her, and Morgana hoped he would make Gwen see sense. "I don't want to see you executed," he said softly. Gwen looked at him.

"You've already involved Merlin, and besides, if the king finds out, he'll have me executed just for not turning the boy in. You involved me the minute you started this plan, and you didn't even ask me how I felt," she said. After a moment, she seemed to realize what she had said and who she had said it to, and she covered her mouth.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and Morgana recognized that look. It was the look he had given her many times when she would not agree with him. "Guine_vere,_ we can find some other way to do this," he told her, but Gwen crossed her arms. "I want to help. I'll do it, sire. I've faced a threat of execution before, and I don't want this boy to as well."

Morgana sighed. She knew Gwen would have figured out a way to get around Arthur. _Besides,_ she thought, _she has a point. _ "All right," she said, attempting to change the topic. "Now, we need to figure out where to meet your people." This she directed at the druid boy, but he had fallen asleep on her bed.

She leaned over and covered him gently with a blanket, while Arthur said, "There's no need to. I've just sent a messenger to the druids. They're meeting us in the forest by the Isle."

Morgana nodded. _We just need to get there before the king realizes where they've gone,_ she thought. Aloud she said, "So the plan is….?"

Merlin spoke up. "Gwen will give the guards your sleeping draught, Morgana. Then, Arthur will take the boy through the burial vaults to the tunnel. I'll be waiting outside to let them out. Once we've gotten out, we'll take him to the forest. Arthur's already told his father he'll be hunting tonight."

Morgana nodded. She sincerely hoped the plan was foolproof, for all of her friends' sakes.

**Wait! Before you go… Do you think I should write a chapter in the boy's POV? **


	6. Entwined Destinies

**Okay, I got a couple reviews saying I should try the boy's POV. So here it is… I decided not to refer to him by name, and it's more of the boy's reflection on what's happened so far. So it's kind of a recap… Oh, and he calls Merlin, Emrys. Hope you like it!! **

_For the second time in as many days, Merlin descended the steps to the dragon's prison. The great dragon was resting on the platform Merlin had seen him on so many times before. _

_When Merlin got to the edge of the rock, the dragon opened his eyes. "Ah," it said. "I had wondered when you would return." "You were the one who flew away last time, remember?" Merlin snapped. _

"_What is it you wanted to ask me?" inquired the dragon, ignoring Merlin's comment. "What did you mean, that boy will destroy my destiny?" asked Merlin. "Ah, for that you already have the answer," the dragon said cryptically, causing Merlin to grind his teeth. _

"_But you said my destiny is to protect Arthur and bring unity to Albion," said Merlin exasperatedly. The dragon said nothing, and Merlin suddenly gasped. "That boy – he's not going to kill Arthur, is he?" he asked. _

_Again the dragon said nothing. Merlin turned to go, and the dragon called after him, "Do not protect the boy! The entire kingdom rests upon it!" _

The druid boy was currently sitting on the floor in Morgana's rooms. He was playing draughts with her, but he noticed she seemed very distracted.

He supposed it was himself that was making her distracted. Although he hadn't said a word, the boy knew how risky it was for everyone to be helping him.

He was much more observant than most boys his age. While many of them preferred to be running around, he liked to sit and watch people.

The boy had seen many things in the four people that were helping him. As he thought, he jumped Morgana's piece with one of his own.

He had known the sorcerer that had found him was Emrys, had known it the moment he saw him. The sorcerer evidently did not know the druids called him Emrys; Morgana called him Merlin.

When Emrys had helped the boy and brought him to the king's ward, the boy noted that the relationship between him and Morgana was much more than that of a servant and noble. They were friends. Not only that, but he had noticed that there was something in common with both of them.

_They both possessed magic. _The difference was that Emrys knew he had magic; Morgana did not.

The boy knew that King Uther had had no tolerance for magic. So the prince's reaction when he found him had not surprised him. In fact, he had expected it. That didn't stop him from being terrified, though.

What did surprise him about the prince was the fact that they had not been turned in. _Yet,_ he reminded himself. He was still wary about the prince, but Morgana and Emrys trusted him, so he might as well too. But he would still be on his guard when they escaped the castle.

Morgana's maid, Gwen, the boy wasn't quite sure about. She seemed like a normal maid, which meant that she might turn them in to the king. He had noticed that she spoke very little and watched more – like he himself did. She also seemed to be slightly attracted to Emrys, though there was no doubt that Emrys merely regarded her as a friend.

The boy realized how kind this Gwen was when she offered to take Morgana's place tonight. He knew then that she _was_ loyal to Morgana, and not to the king, and that she would not turn them in.

Emrys was nowhere to be found. Evidently the prince couldn't find him either, as he had already asked once about the sorcerer. No one seemed to know where he had gone, and the boy hoped Emrys hadn't bailed on them.

He jumped Morgana's final piece – his fifth game won – and looked up at the king's ward. She smiled absentmindedly down at him.

He knew she felt the connection between them, and he, unlike she, knew why. Their destinies were entwined.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7!! My longest one yet! 1,732 words...This one has some action... **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Merlin. Or Arthur. Or the TV series. **

Arthur sat down heavily on his bed with a sigh. He had just gone to tell his father he was planning on going hunting that night. On the way back, he had seen Merlin coming up from behind a door that he knew led to the dungeons. To a very specific place in the dungeons, in fact. That door led to the dragon that was imprisoned under the castle.

His father didn't know he knew about the dragon. No one except the king was supposed to know. But one rainy day when he and Morgana were younger, they had stumbled upon the staircase that led to the dragon's lair. Not knowing what was behind it, they walked down the stone steps to find, to their shock, a sleeping, but very much alive, dragon. Shocked, they had said nothing to each other about their discovery, and they still did not, to this day.

But how did _Merlin_, of all people, know? Arthur had thought Merlin was too thick to have found out the secret location of the last dragon. Evidently he was wrong.

And what did he want with the dragon? All of the legends the prince had read had told of dragons' great wisdom. There were other legends, too, ones that justified his father's reasoning for killing them all. Dragons were said to be the most magical beings on the earth. So perhaps Merlin was asking the dragon about magic.

But why? Merlin knew, as well as any other person, that magic made people evil and corrupted them. That was all anyone needed to know, according to the king. Arthur had had that pounded into his head ever since the first time he asked about magic.

The only reason Arthur could come up with was that Merlin had magic, but that was nonsense. If his servant really was a sorcerer, he would have killed him by now. Besides, he would have gotten all his chores done with a snap of a finger.

No, Merlin was definitely not a sorcerer.

That decided, the prince gathered together what they would need to help the druid boy. Arthur felt bad about involving Gwen, but he knew she wanted to help. It was also the lowest-risk task. If they were caught, she could feign ignorance of the entire plot and simply say that the cook had given her the drinks.

Merlin, on the other hand, had not said much on the matter. Arthur wondered if his servant was getting cold feet, or if it was simply that he was concerned for the boy's safety. After thinking about it, Arthur found he didn't care, except that Merlin did his part. It was, after all, his fault. He had had to go to Morgana and get them all involved.

And where was he? Probably still talking to that dragon, Arthur thought. But the door suddenly swung open to reveal Merlin, who was carrying a tray with two glasses of wine on it. "There you are, _Mer_lin," Arthur said sarcastically. "Got lost? Been talking to a dragon?" The second comment he did not mean to say, but it just slipped out.

Merlin's reaction was worse than what Arthur had expected. He nearly dropped the tray and instantly began stuttering, "But… I… No…. What are you talking about?"

Arthur took a step closer. "I saw you going down the stairs into the dungeons," he said. Merlin seemed to collect himself. "No, I was going… to the burial vaults. I wanted to see what we had to do."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, but he let the subject drop. When he didn't leave, Arthur found Merlin was looking at him strangely. "What?" he asked irritably. "I was just wondering, if, you know, this was a good idea," Merlin said. He was reconsidering? Arthur didn't know if he heard right.

"What?" he said. Merlin looked slightly abashed. "Nothing. Never mind," he said, and placed the tray on the table in front of Arthur.

* * *

Later that evening, Arthur went to Morgana's chambers. There, his father's ward had just finished getting ready to dine with Uther. She looked nervous, but her face was set as she handed Gwen a small vial. "Two drops should do it," Morgana told her. Gwen went to the table, where two goblets stood on a tray, and put two drops in each.

Arthur put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine," he said. She looked up at him. "I know," she said quietly. "I just wish there was something I could do." Arthur ignored her comment and looked over at the druid boy. He was wearing a dark green cloak, and he was sitting quietly on Morgana's bed. Arthur suddenly felt the need to reassure him, so he walked over and bent over the boy. "We're going to get you back to your people," he said. The boy looked up and nodded in thanks.

As he had many times before, Arthur wondered if the boy could not speak, or if he simply didn't. Before he could ask, however, he heard Morgana say, "Well, I suppose that's it then." She walked out the door and turned left toward the throne room. He held out his hand, and the boy took it, and they followed Gwen in the opposite direction of Morgana.

Arthur sincerely hoped Merlin hadn't bailed on them. He had seemed nervous all afternoon, and the prince knew he was having second thoughts. But if his manservant did not show up, they would surely be caught.

They reached the entrance to the dungeons, and Gwen descended the stairs. Arthur and the boy pressed themselves into a nook in the wall, out of the guards' lines of sight. He heard Gwen say, "A drink?", the soldiers' appreciative murmurs, and then two thuds followed by a gentle snore.

Gwen dashed up the stairs, and Arthur pulled her aside. "Go to Morgana's room. Deny you ever came here if anyone asks." She nodded and ran down the hall. Arthur led the boy past the cells and down some more steps into the burial vaults. Past the stone coffins they went, past the walled-up treasure rooms. They reached a fork, and Arthur glanced down both of them before taking the right-hand one. The left-hand one, he remembered, led straight up into the castle kitchens.

They reached the end of the passage, where a strong iron gate blocked the exit. Arthur looked around desperately for Merlin, but his servant was not there.

* * *

Merlin really did not know what to do. On the one hand, if he let Arthur and the boy get caught, the boy would certainly be put to death. But the dragon had said that the boy would kill Arthur, in that roundabout way of his. Merlin didn't want to listen to the dragon, but so far, everything the dragon had said had been correct.

And although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he and Arthur were more than servant and Prince. They were friends. Merlin didn't think he could bear Arthur's death. Besides, if Arthur were killed, who would rule Camelot?

Thus, he decided that the best plan of action was to simply do nothing. He was quiet all through supper, and then he went to bed early. As he lay on his bed, he heard that same voice in his head, that voice that had gotten them all into this mess. _Emrys. Where are you, Emrys? _

He rolled over and put his pillow on top of his head, hoping it would block out the boy's thoughts. _Emrys, please, help me. I'm scared._ Knowing nothing would help, Merlin got up and looked out the window. Suddenly, warning bells began to sound, and he heard a knock at the door. Gaius must have opened it, because Merlin heard a guard say, "Have you seen a boy run past? We saw one in the main hall. Think he's that druid boy."

_Emrys, they're coming. Please. _Gaius gave a short answer of "No" and closed the door. Merlin looked back out his window. The guards were all in the courtyard. It would be easy enough to get into the stables and to the grate. But he had promised himself he would not go to help. _EMRYS!_

* * *

Merlin finally made up his mind. He decided he couldn't trust the dragon; after all, the beast was so many miles underground. He didn't know the boy. He decided that if he let the boy die, it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Merlin decided, and he snuck past Gaius, who had gone to sleep, and out the door.

Finally, Merlin appeared, leading two horses and carrying a rope. "What took you so long?" Arthur asked, exasperated. "Had some trouble getting out of the castle," he replied, his voice innocent. "Well, get us out! What are you waiting for?" the prince snapped. Merlin tied the rope to the grate and pulled. Nothing happened at first, but then Arthur heard Merlin whisper something. He saw a tiny flash of blue light, and with a grunt, Merlin suddenly pulled it off with a loud crack.

Arthur pulled the boy from inside the tunnel. As Merlin mounted one horse, Arthur helped the boy onto the other, and then got on behind him. They galloped off away from Camelot toward the woods. They continued riding, off the path, until the first shades of dawn broke through the canopy of the trees' leaves.

Arthur stopped his horse and dismounted, as did Merlin. He turned to help the boy, but he was already getting off the horse. However, his foot got caught in one of the straps, and the boy started to fall towards the ground, headfirst. Before Arthur could do anything, the boy suddenly slowed in midair, twisting around to land on his feet. By the look of surprise on the boy's face, he had done nothing.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, who was staring at him apologetically. Everything that his father had told him rushed through Arthur's mind. _Sorcerers can't be trusted. They'll kill you the second they can. They only mean harm to this kingdom. _

Staring at Merlin in shock, Arthur did the only thing that seemed to make sense. He pulled out his sword.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how you liked it.... **


	8. Chapter 8

The final chapter is UP! My apologies for the delay, but I have been so busy with my schoolwork that I haven't had much time to write. I put this chapter in Merlin's point of view as I found it hard to write the scene from Arthur's more limited viewpoint. Hopefully it lived up to your expectations! Thank you for sticking with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, the BBC does. **

* * *

"You're a sorcerer," Arthur hissed.

Merlin hung his head, hoping that the prince would at least have the decency to return the druid boy to his people after he killed Merlin. He didn't hold much expectation for his own safe return – or the safe return of his body, for that matter.

"Sire, I –"

"Hold your tongue," Arthur said. "If you try to curse me I'll kill him, do you understand?"

Merlin looked up to see the prince grab the druid boy by the back of the cloak and press the blade to the young boy's throat. A trickle of blood dripped onto the sword.

"I would never curse you!" Merlin said indignantly.

"Shut up!" Arthur looked angrier than Merlin had ever seen him.

He tried one more time, desperately hoping that the prince would be able to see some sort of reason. "Sire, I swear I never performed any magic on you or your father. I would never use my magic to hurt anyone. I have only ever tried to help."

"Help?" scoffed Arthur, though he released the boy, who backed quickly away.

"Yes," Merlin said. "I made the snakes in Valiant's shield come to life, and I helped cure Nimueh's epidemic."

"That was you? You were going to let Gwen take the fall for your idiocy?"

"No! I didn't know it was going to turn out that way. I was trying to help her."

"Then why didn't you just tell me?"

Merlin gaped at the prince, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. "What?"

"She was going to be _executed_, Merlin!"

"Sire, you are the son of the very man who has banned magic in the entire kingdom. You would have turned me in."

His last words make the prince stop and turn toward him.

"Is that why you never told me?" The words sound carefully chosen.

Merlin lowers his head. "Yes. I wanted to, but there was always a good reason not to."

He left the most obvious part unsaid – that an ever-present threat of death would dissuade anyone from revealing even their most trivial of secrets.

"Who else knows?"

The question surprised him, and he felt a sudden need to protect Gaius. "No one. Everyone thinks I'm normal."

"You're lying. There's no way you could have gone this long undetected without someone's help. So who? Gwen? Morgana?"

"Gaius."

Arthur paused, then, clearly surprised.

"He's my uncle. I couldn't very well keep it from him, could I? And I suppose you're right – he's the only reason I haven't been caught."

Arthur sat down, resting his sword against the rock. Merlin took it as a sign that he was trusted enough to keep relatively unguarded.

Or maybe Arthur just thought he was that stupid.

Either way, he would never run. It would surely doom him, and besides, Merlin didn't want to spend his last moments pleading for mercy. He would much rather go out in the middle of some great battle, a fearsome warlock struck down by scores of knights.

But his life would most likely become confined to some dank prison cell, if he wasn't sent straight to the gallows. Arthur might accept him, but he knew that the prince would inform his father, who most certainly would not.

Merlin suddenly remembered the druid boy, and looked around for their young charge. He was nowhere to be seen. Merlin's throat went dry. They had risked so much to keep the boy safe – he had revealed his magic – and now he was lost in the woods. Before he could say anything, Arthur interrupted.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" the prince asked.

Merlin shrugged, a dangerously cavalier move. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to feel like you had to tell your father."

"So you were going to, what? Be my manservant and let me be oblivious to the true nature of my most trusted servant?"

Merlin didn't miss the way Arthur said "most trusted". "I would have told you eventually, I think," he said. "When you were king."

"And what? Did you think that I would repeal the ban on magic because you were a sorcerer?"

That was exactly what Merlin had hoped, to get Arthur to see that magic was not all bad, but he supposed that at the moment, simply being allowed to keep his life would be a favorable outcome.

"Not all magic is dark, Arthur Pendragon. And not all warlocks become sorcerers."

Merlin turned at the same time Arthur did, to see a hooded man and woman walking toward them. Behind them was the druid boy. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least the boy had found his people.

Arthur had stood up and was holding his sword at arms length. "Stay away. Who are you?"

The hooded man spoke once more. "I am the leader of this boy's tribe. We have come to thank you for his safe return."

Arthur nodded curtly, and Merlin saw his eyes flick from the man to the boy. "It was nothing. Your people should be more careful in Camelot."

The man inclined his head. "We will certainly take more caution."

"Now leave. This affair has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, but it does."

This time, the woman spoke, though it was not Arthur whom she was addressing. Merlin looked, with a start, into her icy blue eyes.

"The fate of Camelot rests on this very moment," she told him.

Next to him, Merlin heard Arthur, as though very far off, protesting, though he could only focus on the druid woman's face. It was unlined, though older, and her expression was somber. He heard her next words, though her mouth did not move.

_Emrys. We can change the course of this event, if you desire. Your secret need not be public. It is unadvisable to change the course of nature, but we will do so to protect your destiny. You are two sides of the same coin. You must not be separated_.

Merlin nodded, though he turned to Arthur. "Sire?"

Arthur turned impatiently. "What is it?"

"If I swore to you on my life that I would never use magic to harm you or Camelot, would you allow me to live in these woods?"

Arthur looked at him for a moment, and Merlin willed himself not to fidget under the prince's judgmental gaze.

"For the time being. And you'll remain as my manservant."

"What?"

"I'll need to keep a closer eye on you. And it's too much work to train a new manservant."

There might have even been a hint of jest in the prince's tone, though Merlin ignored it and turned back to the druid woman.

"Thank you, but I believe I will not need your assistance."

The woman inclined her head and turned to leave, placing an arm around the druid boy's shoulders.

_Very well. _

_Farewell, Emrys._ The druid boy's voice sounded in his mind_. We will meet again_.

Merlin nodded. As the three druids walked away, Arthur called, "Wait!"

The boy turned.

"At least tell me your name."

Looking straight into Merlin's eyes, locking gazes, the boy said, in a clear voice, "My name is Mordred."


End file.
